The Cake Wasn't A Lie
by Gin and Amaya
Summary: (KakaSaku VDay spesial). Menemukan seorang gadis menangis di hari Valentine? Kakashi bukanlah tipe ksatria berjubah putih. Dia hanya memberikan sebuah cupcake agar gadis itu bisa tersenyum. Drabble. OS. DLDR. Still, RER! (Most Favorite Drabble/ Ficlet pada ajang Indonesian Fanfiction Awards 2015)


**Titel: The Cake Wasn't A Lie**

**Karakter: Hatake Kakashi &amp; Haruno Sakura**

**Tipe: Drabble, Oneshot**

**Author: Gin and Amaya**

**Genre: Romance/ Family**

**.**

**THE CAKE WASN'T A LIE**

**.**

Saat hari Valentine, toko roti tempatku bekerja dibanjiri pasangan yang sedang berkencan. Jam kerjaku berakhir pada pukul tujuh malam dan aku pun bersiap-siap untuk pulang. Aku baru saja mau ke ruang belakang saat tanpa sengaja aku melihat seorang gadis duduk sendirian, menatap ponselnya sambil terisak. Setidaknya itu yang kudengar dari bibirnya.

Kudekati gadis itu yang duduk di sudut ruangan dan bertanya pelan, "Apa kau baik-baik saja, Nona?"

Gadis itu menengadah untuk melihatku, mencoba keras untuk menyembunyikan kesedihan yang terpasang jelas di wajahnya.

"Tidak." Gadis yang memiliki rambut warna merah muda itu menggeleng cepat. "Apa aku mengganggu pengunjung yang lain?"

Aku tersenyum tipis. "Tidak. Hanya saja aku mendengarmu menangis dan kupikir kau ada masalah."

Gadis itu kembali menggeleng. Suaranya sedikit bergetar tapi dia tetap mencoba untuk tegar. "Aku baik-baik saja. Jangan khawatir."

Karena tak ingin terlibat lebih jauh, aku berjalan membelakanginya. Lalu isakan gadis itu kembali terdengar di antara riuh rendah para pengunjung. Aku mendesah pelan dan cepat-cepat berjalan menuju _counter_ untuk membelikannya salah satu _cupcake_ popular di toko kami. Dengan _cupcake_ di tanganku, aku mendekati mejanya dan meletakkan benda itu di hadapannya. Untuk sesaat dia menatap benda mungil berwarna hijau itu lalu melihatku.

"Untuk apa ini?" Dia menatapku dengan dahi berkerut sambil sesekali menyerot hidungnya.

"Sepertinya kau membutuhkan sesuatu agar kau bisa tersenyum manis."

Aku tersenyum padanya, dan ternyata gadis itu membalas senyumanku. Aku pun berbalik dan kembali meninggalkannya tapi gadis itu kemudian memanggilku dan menunjuk kursi kosong di depannya. Aku melirik jam dan mendapati kalau jam kerjaku sudah selesai 10 menit yang lalu. Dengan tenang aku memilih duduk dan gadis itu pun mulai bercerita.

Dia memiliki seorang pacar dan mereka sudah bersama selama empat tahun. Kemarin pagi dia baru saja tahu kalau dia sedang mengandung. Dia segera memberitahu pacarnya dan ironisnya, pacarnya malah memutuskannya melalui pesan teks! Pacarnya tak percaya kalau bayi yang dikandungnya adalah anaknya. Semakin lama bercerita, gadis itu semakin terisak. Di akhir ceritanya, pipinya sudah benar-benar banjir air mata.

"Aku… aku hanya tak mengerti. Kami sudah bersama selama empat tahun. Kenapa dia melakukan ini?" Suaranya terdengar sesenggukan.

"Apapun yang telah terjadi, inilah kehidupan." Aku bersandar ke punggung kursi, menatapnya dengan iba.

"Apa?" Gadis itu melihatku dengan wajah basah dan hidung memerah.

"Aku tidak bermaksud untuk kasar tapi seperti itulah kehidupan bekerja. Kau berpikir telah menemukan sesuatu yang membuat hidupmu menjadi spesial dan sangat berharga, lalu kau terbangun seolah ditarik dengan kasar dari mimpi indahmu untuk menghadapi sebuah kenyataan pahit."

Si gadis mengusap air matanya, setengah tertawa. Saat berbicara suaranya terdengar sengau. "Sepertinya itu adalah pengalaman pribadi."

"Yeah…" Aku mengedikkan bahu. "Aku telah melaluinya dua kali. Dan keduanya membuangku. Rasanya sangat sakit." Menceritakan hal tersebut pada orang yang baru kau kenal rasanya sangat aneh tapi di sisi lain aku tak keberatan. Aku pernah melalui fase itu dan gadis di hadapanku sedang melewatinya. Aku ingin membantunya, berbagi rasa tentang kenangan pahit itu. Jadi aku kembali melanjutkan, "Tapi aku harus tetap percaya bahwa di luar sana ada seseorang untukku dan aku tak perlu mencarinya. Kau pun harus seperti itu. Kau pasti akan menemukan seseorang untukmu."

Gadis itu terdiam lama, mencoba mencerna kalimatku.

"Dengar." Tubuhku condong ke arahnya. Aku tidak tahu dari mana ide gila ini muncul. Kutatap rambut merah mudanya yang berkilau. "Kalau kau tidak ada rencana malam ini, apa kau mau menonton film atau melakukan sesuatu bersamaku?"

Mata hijaunya membulat seketika disertai senyuman. Kurasa itu adalah jawaban 'ya' untukku. Setelah memakan beberapa potong roti, kami keluar dan menghabiskan waktu tiga jam bersama, menonton film, berjalan-jalan di taman kota. Kami juga saling bercerita tentang diri masing-masing. Lalu aku mengantarnya pulang dan gadis itu mengejutkanku dengan memberiku ciuman ringan di pipi sebelum keluar dari mobil tua milikku. Sejenak kulihat wajahnya merona seperti warna rambutnya tapi kali ini senyuman yang sangat manis telah menghiasi bibirnya.

Itu adalah enam tahun yang lalu. Kami sudah menikah dan memiliki sepasang gadis kembar serta seorang bocah laki-laki yang sebentar lagi meramaikan rumah kecil kami. Sepasang gadis kembar itu memang bukan lahir dari benihku, tapi mereka lahir dari hatiku.

**.**

**END**

**.**

KakaSaku spesial VDay. Maaf telat publish. Anw tetap ripyu, kawan-kawan. Yang panjang juga nggak apa-apa. Thanks.


End file.
